A Sketchy Four Leafed Clover
by MIBkid
Summary: Yosuke has horrible luck, and of course Souji is there.


Yosuke walked the halls of Yasogami high. It was so weird, he had thought. All of these people, he didn't know any of them. They acted pretty much like NPCs in a game. But the kicker was, this wasn't their Yasogami high, but another place. Though they had already established that, both by having a group discussion and by going through one of the classroom doors, where afterwards they ended up in a labyrinth. Somehow this was all connected to their personas? He didn't really understand yet, but he did think that the others did not understand it all either.

They had just come back from on of their travels into the labyrinth, earlier they had met a girl and a guy who both wore the Yasogami highschool uniforms, Rei and Zen. Rei was a very happy go lucky girl, and she had a very big appetite for sweets and food. Whilst Zen, as Yosuke had observed was more calm and mysterious, he was also very protective over Rei. Which was sweet of him, caring for Rei, it was kind of cute.

Anyway, in the middle of the labyrinth they had found a story book of some sort, it was actually quite interesting. They had found other things as well, like a sword that Souji had decided to weild, It was better than the golf club he had before, to say the least. How did he even get a golf club? Actually when he thinks about it, It was pretty obvious that they didn't have their normal gear with them, because why would they need to bring weapons into their school? He had never thought in his entire life time that he would have to bring them, maybe he should have? No more contemplating over that, he had enough to think about. That book though, it had been special, not that the rest of everything was not special. There had been a four leaf clover on the cover of it, and when they had opened it something happened, the clover on the cover was gone! He remembers that Souji had leaned down and picked up something. A four leafed clover, how odd, he had thought. He continued to walk the halls, all the while music that came from his headphones was playing in his ears, a bit of exploration wouldn't hurt, right?

He had been wrong, so very wrong. Somehow he had tripped down the stairs, how did that even happen?! On the way down he had sprained his ankle and while trying to stop the fall he had landed on his hand, making it crack in a way that totally sounded wrong. It hurt, it really really hurt. Dammit of course this had to happen, and he had his stupid unluckyness to blame. 'This is just lame and embarrassing', he had thought while his cheeks reddened with shame and hurt.

"Son of a bi-", but before he had made his hurting vocal with a long line of swear words someone had called out his name.

"Yosuke?" - it was Souji. This situation had just become even more embarrassing, 'Urgh this is horrible', Yosuke thought in exasperation. He turned his head around, not really having the energy to cope with the pain that came from moving the rest of his body.

"Uhm, hi?", his voice cracking and worry seeping from his voice, not really knowing how or what to answer. Footsteps came closer as Souji started to walk faster down to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry laced in every word, but a different worry than Yosuke's.

He was done, fully done with everything around him, so he answered in aggravation "No! Of course I'm not ok! I just fell down th-the stupid stairs, and then, urgh, I hate this!"- He was pissed, he hated his damn luck, stupid stupid luck. He was practically fuming out of the end of his ears.

Souji kneeled down, laying a hand on Yosuke's shoulder, "Do you want me to help?" Yosuke agreed to the offer, but still his mind was reeling 'this sucks, I just lashed out on my best friend... Maybe, maybe I should say sorry..'

Helping Yosuke back was a bit of a task, first of he was limping, and adding to that It is pretty hard to hold up a person that is only balancing on one working foot. He had gotten hurt plenty times before, after all he fought shadows during his spare time, which is not the safest thing in the world. Though this time It wasn't because of shadows, but his own unlucky ass.

When they arrived at the school's nurse's office they asked Margaret for help, and of course they needed to pay for it.

Yosuke continued with his thoughts of guilt, 'after all', he thought, 'we could've used it for something else like equipment or when we actually need healing!' He couldn't count how many times he probably had destroyed something or messed up in some way, but Souji didn't say anything, he just tried to help Yosuke in any way possible… which he was grateful for. Souji accepted him with his unlucky flaws and all, he really couldn't wish for a better Best friend and Partner. So they just waited there, Yosuke on the medical bed and Souji standing off to the side until Margret was done with her healing. Thanking her afterwards and saying their goodbyes, she answered in a professional manner, almost like how him and Teddy are supposed to behave towards their customers at Junes. Not that Teddy wouldn't slipp up at times and behave un-accordingly. His dad would often talk with them afterwards, giving Teddy a warning and Yosuke a comment on how he was supposed to care for the boy. Almost as if he was a younger sibling, and if he was then he would be a very annoying little brother.

They were back in the halls again, this time Yosuke decided that exploring would be a wrong decision, especially from what just had happened a few moments ago. Letting out a sigh of frustration he sat down at one of the tables that stood by the windows, he was exhausted. Souji seemingly decided to sit opposite of him, and a bit of awkward silence spread through the air. Thinking that this would be a good time to apologise Yosuke went to open his mouth and say something.

"Hey Sou-" but before he was able to finnish whatever he was supposed to say Souji cut him off.

"No Yosuke It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're okay..." after a pause he continued "You almost gave me a heart attack there, I was pretty worried"

"Nonono Souji I would've been fine! Dude you've seen me before, a little fall won't hurt me!" he protested doing rapid hand motions to emphasize his point.

But Souji would not have it, "No Yosuke, you wouldn't have been 'ok'." He said using fingers as quotation marks. "You couldn't even stand up by yourself. You were limping." He continued in a serious voice all the while using one hand to motion towards Yosuke. Yosuke was silent, he really didn't know what to say, and because Souji really wasn't interested in hearing an apology he decided to say something else.

"Ok Partner, fine, I won't apologise,"- Souji made a contempt sound at that " But let me at least say thank you." He continued.

"No problem, you have my back, and I have yours." He said with a small smile. There was a small pause, and Yosuke noticed that Souji's eyebrows quirked in a way that he looked deep in thought and then he continued.

"Actually Yosuke, I don't know if this might help, but-" Souji's hand went to one of his pants pocket and soon enough he pulled out a four leafed clover. "we found this in the labyrinth if you remember?"

Yosuke thought about it and then remembered "Yeah! But wait wasn't it like a picture on the front of the book or something?" -Yosuke stared att Souji confused, but before he was able to get a single thought into mind Souji continued.

"When I think about it, It's pretty odd, but the truth is that after I had opened the book and then closed it again the cover was gone, and instead this-" he pointed at the little clover that was now sitting on the table. "was on the floor." How odd indeed, but how odd could it be in difference to what all of them already had gone through? Right? Personas, the tv world, heck even Teddy, all of it was weird, but not to say it wasn't interesting, because it was the most interesting and exciting things that had ever happened to him. So of course even if the clover was odd and little bit sketchy, in some ways Souji had peaked Yosuke's interest in it.

"So-" he started off. "what are you going to do with it? You said that you 'thought it might help'?"- He noticed that Souji's look went from one of full of thought into one full of undivided attention.

"Yes, well I thought that maybe you should have it." he said in a soft voice. "After all It's a four leafed clover and that means that It might bring you some luck." But before he lett Yosuke think about it he continued "I talked to Margaret about it, and she said that at least." another pause was made, "You can think of it as a lucky charm, one to bring you happiness for the future and the present." He stopped talking and that just left Yosuke, to answer.

"That's.. Thoughtful of you partner. Thank you." He said in an unusually vulnerable voice. He felt flattered, almost like there were little butterflies of happiness spreading around in is stomach, maybe he also was a little embarrassed. 'Partner really do care a lot about me, huh...'. His numbness continued on, but Souji continued to talk not knowing what Yosuke was feeling, not the he himself knew what it was either, but he guessed it was admiration of some sort.

"So would you like to have it?" Souji asked.

"Huh?-" Yosuke was still a little dazed but continued. "Well, yeah.. I think I need some luck in my life right now." He gave a little pained laugh, thinking of what just happened a few moments ago.

"Great. Take well care of it. They aren't easy to find and are pretty special after all." Souji gave a pause and looked as he was thinking over something, and then it shifted to a kind of mischievous smirk. "Just like the one that holds it."- The clover still on the table, Yosuke sat there looking at the back of Souji that was now calmly walking away. And all he could feel was the butterflies that grew in his stomach multiplying, flabbergasted, looking back and forth between the clover and Souji, he thought-

'Yes, It's a very very sketchy four leafed clover.'


End file.
